Thank You
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Here's another story before i leave tomorrow! i still suck at summaries :  ! another one-shot of Wally and Kuki fluffiness!


Okay weirdly I had another idea for a story very soon. Sooner than I thought I would. I wont be writing or reviewing for a few days cause of a trip I'm going on but please review and I will read them when I get back. Other peoples stories too. J

*Thank You*

Its been 5 years since sector V were 10 and still in the KND, but now they were all in the TND. This particular day they were all living in was a rainy day in April. It was Spring Break for them but they still had missions to do.

It was around 7:30 P.M. when a upgraded version of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed in the older tree house. They all walked out with groans of exhaustion, but had satisfied smiles on their faces.

They just got back from secretly helping the younger version Sector W from a older Mr. Fizz. Everybody went and collapsed on the couches and chairs in the living room, all except one person.

Kuki, or also called Numbuh 3 by her teammates, was by the doors to a elevator that lead to a closet in Nigel's, or Numbuh 1, house. Wally, or Numbuh 4, was the first to notice her pushing the down button and waiting for the elevator.

''what are you doing Numbuh 3?'' Wally asked her curiously, also giving her the attention of the others.

Kuki turned around to answer them, before they all heard the ''ding'' of the elevator. Kuki put her foot firmly in front of the door, so it wouldnt shut before she was in it, before answering them.

''I have to go baby-sit my sister, my parents have a business meeting at a worker's place at 8.'' she said scowling, not liking the idea of having to baby-sit her bratty sister, but it was better than going to another business dinner.

Everybody turned around back to the TV Abby, or Numbuh 5, had turned on. She changed the channel to a movie which was ''You again''.

Wally got up and walked around the chair he was sitting on and walked up to Kuki. Who still had her foot in the elevator door as she saw Wally coming over.

''Hey Kuki?'' he said nervously, blushing slightly. Kuki took notice of that and smiled some.

''Yes Wally?'' she asked with those big violet eyes of her. (the ones in Operation H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.)

Wally's back straightened at that and he cleared his throat before stuttering out, '' C-can I-I walk y-you h-home?''

She smiled her big cheerful smile again, and nodded joyfully. Kuki walked in the elevator and Wally was about to follow in after her, but then he heard a snicker across the room.

Wally turned around with a angry scowl, he already knew who it was. Wally picked up a stray tennis ball on the floor and threw it with al his strength at the person's head.

''OW!'' Hoagie screamed as he was hit to the floor by a tennis ball that felt like it was on fire. Abby just shook her head sadly at the two idiots. Kuki couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

Wally went into the elevator with a big smirk on his face, as Kuki pushed the floor number they wanted to go to. And the doors to the elevator closed to hide their friends from their eyes.

The elevator stopped on the first floor and opened to a bunch of winter coats and jackets that hid the elevator from view. Wally pushed them aside and walked out into the hall that lead to the front door.

Kuki moved the coats back and walked out of the closet and over to Wally who was waiting by the front door. Kuki opened the door and walked out into the pouring rain with Wally following her out.

They walked down the path that lead to the sidewalk and turned left and started walking the 15 minute walk to her house.

In less than a minute, they were both soaked to the bone. Wally couldn't help but notice that after a few minutes Kuki was shivering. He was still warm cause of his big, baggy orange sweatshirt, but all she wearing was a green tank top.

Kuki regretted forgetting her jacket and her umbrella at the tree house. But Kuki shrugged it off and kept rubbing her arms for warmth, until she felt something warm and damp in her hands.

She looked down and saw orange clothing and looked at Wally who was walking in the rain in only his baggy blue jeans and orange T-shirt. Kuki smiled at him before slipping the sweatshirt over her head.

Kuki put the hood over her head and looked at Wally again. He looked like he was in deep thought. Kuki shook it off and they continued to walk to her house.

8 minutes later, they got there and both ran to stay under the porch roof, away from the cold rain. They both looked at each other again and smiled at each other. Kuki spoke first as she looked at her feet and blushed a light pink.

''Thanks for the sweatshirt Wally. You must of froze on the way over.''

Wally smiled a smug smile at her again, shoving his hands in his pockets as she continued to look at her feet. It was silent for awhile a awkward, but comfortable silence in the air.

Wally was about to say he should head back to the tree house when he felt soft lips on his cheek. His eyes widened, his legs felt like jelly, and he blushed as red as tomato at the contact. But he kept still, until she pulled away as red as he is. They stared at each other for awhile before they broke the contact as they heard Mrs. Sanban yell at Mr. Sanban.

He smiled Kuki again and Kuki smiled back. She took off the sweatshirt and handed it back. She hugged him and said to him while heading inside her house.

'' Thanks again for the sweatshirt Wally, you'll need it for the way back. Ill see you tomorrow.''

She smiled at him again before she shut the door. Wally stood there for a few seconds before putting on the sweatshirt again, turning, and walking back down the path to her house. As he kept walking and thinking about what happened, a big goofy smile grew on his face.

Here's another story! I got this idea from art in Orionstorm's gallery. The art is called ''1. Thank you….'' and ''2. Thank you….''.

Tell me how it was! Tell me if I did anything wrong! Review! Review! J :D :P


End file.
